


Два по цене одного (и узоры в придачу)

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Несоблюдение техники безопасности при полетах приводит к раздвоению Тони Старка.





	Два по цене одного (и узоры в придачу)

Сколько Пим ни просил не летать над его лабораторией, шустрые студенты академии Мстителей то и дело срезали путь именно над ней. Сэм однажды в результате такого полета здорово уменьшился и провел две увлекательных недели, пытаясь привлечь внимание к своему состоянию, не оказавшись затоптанным при этом. Тора вместе с молотом примагнитило к куску металла, больше всего напоминавшему великанскую наковальню. А в Тони ударила странная двузубая молния, нетипично для молний рванувшаяся снизу вверх.

Конечно, пропустить такое не смог никто – к площади, украшенной статуей Говарда Старка, рванули сразу все, кто был на территории академии.

Быстрее всех успел Стив – не то чтобы он научился развивать сверхзвуковую скорость, просто работал в соседней с Пимом лаборатории и выглянул на грохот.

– Тони, ты цел? – спросил он у рухнувшего с неба дымящегося металлического чего-то. Что-то, завозившись на плитах двора, ответило слаженным дуэтом:  
– Вполне. Хотя это было… неприятно.

– Ну прекрасно, теперь их тоже двое… – с недовольством в голосе протянул Локи. Его угнетал и сам факт раздвоившегося братца, даже при том, что второй Тор оказался сестрицей. А тут еще и этот смертный выпендрежник обзавелся дублем.  
– Я не специально, – в унисон ответили два абсолютно идентичных Тони, одинаково оглядывая закопченную броню и одинаково утирая с лиц пот. – Прекрати за мной повторять. Нет, ты.  
– Парни, замолчите, или мы от этого вашего долби-сарраунда крышей тронемся, – попросила Наташа. – Вот Пеппер будет радости: она и с одним-то еле справлялась…  
Наконец соизволивший отреагировать на внештатную ситуацию Пим разогнал всех по важным делам, а обоих Старков затолкал в лабораторию – исследовать.  
**  
– Что ж, два Тони – это не так плохо, как, скажем, два Красных Халка, но тоже довольно разрушительно, – заметил Фьюри, выслушав отчет Марии Хилл. – Во-первых, пусть даже не думают построить тут еще одну башню. Одной обойдутся, другие и так в общежитиях ютятся… Во-вторых, никаких новых Джарвисов, повторных Альтронов или кого там еще затребует себе раздвоившийся Старк. В-третьих… у нас есть какой-нибудь способ узнать, который из них настоящий?  
– Сэр, они оба настоящие, – заметила Мария, чуть нахмурившись. – Они идентичны как однояйцевые близнецы.  
– Ну, мало ли. Вдруг копия со временем развеется, а к ней все успеют привязаться, и тут будет траур на всю академию?  
– При всем уважении, сэр, это маловероятно.   
– Мария, это академия Мстителей посреди нигде. Тут все равновероятно, – наставительно заявил Фьюри, а сам подумал, что озвучил, пожалуй, еще не худший вариант. Копия ведь может, к примеру, начать тянуть энергию из оригинала…  
– Я пойду предложу свою помощь Пеппер, – негромко кашлянув, прервала начальственные размышления Мария. – Думаю, она понадобится.  
– Точно. И скажи Роджерсу, чтобы зашел ко мне. Есть разговор.

Этого разговора Фьюри избегал, как мог, вот уже почти год. Видимо, страусиной политике «Если я делаю вид, что чего-то не существует, его действительно не существует» пришел конец.

– Роджерс, – Фьюри окинул пришедшего на зов Стива мрачным взглядом. Стив стоял по стойке «смирно» и всем собой олицетворял надежность, субординацию, уверенность в себе и завтрашнем дне. Как такой парень, как он, вообще мог связаться с таким парнем, как Тони?.. Впрочем, он же сам говорил: в академии все равновероятно. – Ты уже имел шанс пообщаться с обоими Старками?  
– Да, но мы переговорили совсем коротко – доктор Пим пока не выпускает их из палаты.

При слове «доктор» Фьюри внутренне оживился. Был тут еще один доктор, которого, пожалуй, можно было бы попросить отмотать время чуть-чуть назад и сделать так, чтобы Тони никогда не раздваивался. Хотя нет, он ведь все равно будет помнить то время, когда Старков было два… Вот незадача…

– Они так серьезно пострадали от удара молнией?  
– Кажется, не очень, но наблюдение им не повредит. А что?  
– Ничего, – Фьюри мрачно засопел, потом рыкнул, – у тебя парень раздвоился! Что ты теперь будешь делать?  
– Ну… разумнее всего было бы тоже раздвоиться, потому что Тони не любит делить свое ни с кем, подозреваю, что даже с собой, – серьезно ответил Стив. – Но если у меня и получится, скорее всего, мы все перессоримся из-за того, кто оригиналы, а кто копии, и кому с кем оставаться. В любом случае, это наше с ним… с ними дело, – Стив упрямо выпятил подбородок. – Мы разберемся.  
– Хорошо бы… Если у тебя получится понять, какой из них возник в момент удара, приглядывай за ним отдельно. Чем-то мне не нравится идея двойников.

Стив кивнул, про себя думая, что Фьюри вообще ничего не нравится. Работа у него такая.  
**  
Когда обоих Тони наконец выпустили на свободу, они, переглянувшись, зашагали к башне. За время, проведенное под присмотром просто-таки лучившегося энтузиазмом исследователя Пима, они уже устали спорить и выяснять, кто из них настоящий, так что временно решили примириться с тем фактом, что настоящие оба, и все у них теперь общее, включая летающий скейт и джакузи в пентхаусе.

Про Стива они не разговаривали, потому что это точно был разговор не для посторонних ушей. В башне таковых ушей было куда меньше, так что самое серьезное обсуждение откладывалось до нее.

– Он мой, – чуть ли не с порога и снова в унисон заявили оба. – Ладно, говори ты. Черт, опять!

Чтобы несколько рассинхронизироваться, Тони решили провести какое-то время порознь, и еще минут с десять перебирали варианты занятий. Как назло, на ум им приходили абсолютно одинаковые, так что предложение Джарвиса составить пронумерованный список и выбросить номера на костях было встречено с энтузиазмом. Кости не подвели, и один Тони отоправился отрабатывать стрельбу в тире, а другой – перековывать броню в кузнице, любезно перенесенной прямиком из Асгарда лично Одином.

На что было больше надежды, – на то, что Стив обнаружится в каком-то из этих мест или, наоборот, будет где угодно, только не там, – ни один из Старков сказать бы не взялся.

Разумеется, как раз на Стива они, выходя из башни, и наткнулись – даже не успели демонстративно разойтись по дорожкам в разные стороны.

– Есть разговор, – с места в карьер начал Стив. – Во-первых, про нас знает Фьюри.  
– И? – оба Тони склонили головы к плечам, один к правому, другой к левому.

«Кажется, я все-таки настоящий: я всегда склоняю голову к левому плечу», – подумал Тони и чуть улыбнулся.

«Кажется, я все-таки настоящий: он даже в мелочах не способен импровизировать», – подумал другой Тони и тоже улыбнулся.

– И ничего. Судя по всему, не одобряет, но вмешиваться не намерен. Что мы будем делать? Надеюсь, никто, вроде Тора, не успел подкинуть вам ценной идеи про поединок? Потому что я очень против.

Старки скептически переглянулись. Идея была логична – настолько же примерно, насколько идея Соломона с разрубанием пополам. И толка в ней не было никакого, с учетом их ситуации.

– Ну, мы можем попытаться составить график…  
– Сразу нет.  
– Тогда ты что-нибудь предложи. Ты ведь у нас, в конце концов, Стив преткновения, – руки на груди они скрестили абсолютно одинаково и симметрично.  
– Я понимаю, что это звучит дико, но, может, попробовать как-то не разделяя вас? – осторожно предложил Стив. – Вы ведь не близнецы и не иллюзии. Вы один человек, только раздвоившийся. И с этим человеком у нас, вроде как, отношения.  
– «Вроде как»! – оба Тони закатили глаза. – Ладно, если мы не подрались из-за Джарвиса, возможно, и из-за тебя не подеремся.  
– Но кровать нужна будет пошире, – серьезно заявил Стив. – Что? Если один из вас любит спать в позе морской звезды, то и второй тоже.  
**  
С первой совместной ночевкой вышло как-то странно. Они даже до секса не добрались, так нервничали и пытались устроиться, чтобы всем было комфортно. Когда Джарвис погасил свет, стало чуть легче: Стиву начало казаться, что Тони снова один, просто вездесущ как элементарная частица или бог, а Тони – что в темноте нет двойника, и они со Стивом наедине.

С такими, несколько шизофреническими, но успокаивающими мыслями они в итоге и заснули.

Утром Фьюри приспичило ни свет ни заря собрать всех на площади и прочитать пространную лекцию о дисциплине и бдительности, так что разлеживаться и рефлексировать времени не было.

Днем список Джарвиса и кости, использованные в качестве генератора случайных чисел, велели Старкам одновременно облетать окрестности и корпеть над книгами, что было крайне удачно, поскольку исключало даже малейшую возможность пересечения.

– Только над лабораторией Пима больше не летай, – криво улыбнувшись, попросил один Старк другого. – Потому что третьего нам и класть-то негде.

Вечером оба Тони, уставшие не столько из-за занятий, сколько из-за нервного напряжения, сидели в баре и бездумно смотрели, как роботы-бармены жонглируют шейкерами, а Наташа безуспешно делает вид, что вовсе не подслушивает разговоры на танцполе, а просто прогуливается мимо.

– Когда-нибудь нам все равно придется сделать это, – сидевший над книгами Тони решил первым сформулировать их общую тревожную мысль.  
– Наверное. Не думаю, что это страшнее пьяной оргии на Новый год.  
– Ну да. По крайней мере, ни у кого не должно случиться отека Квинке из-за арахисового масла. Ни у нас, ни у Стива аллергии на него нет…  
– Но я все равно опасаюсь.

Старки переглянулись с самым сереьзным видом, потом заржали как жизнерадостные мустанги и под дружный и непонятный окружающим клич «Арахисовомаслофобия!» направились к башне. Откладывать страшное на потом никогда не было в характере Тони.  
**  
Стив, как оказалось, чего-то такого и ожидал, поэтому решительно настроенных Старков в спальне встретил кромешный мрак. Прошлой ночью он помог, так что Стив здраво рассудил, что и этой поможет.

– Если ты думаешь, что мы тебя не нащупаем…  
– Я совершенно уверен, что нащупаете, и очень на это надеюсь, – ответил мрак, явно настроенный не менее решительно. – Честно говоря, мне хотелось бы вас видеть, но я боюсь, что свихнусь от двойной дозы.  
– Правильно боишься, – Тони шагнули во мрак и разделились, принявшись обходить спальню с разных сторон и шипя от столкновений мизинцами ног с новой, еще непривычной, кроватью.

Стива они благополучно нащупали – благо, там было, что щупать – и не отказали себе в этом удовольствии. И в нескольких других. И, может быть, даже под шумок поцеловались между собой, сделав вид, что перепутали в темноте, но узнать об этом никто посторонний не мог, а значит, этого не было.

Дополненная и улучшенная сывороткой выносливость сослужила Стиву хорошую службу: и один-то Тони был неуемным существом, с энтузиазмом предающимся разврату, а уж двое, намеренные переупрямить друг друга и показать класс… В конце концов они умудрились рухнуть с постели, запутаться в ковре, что само по себе было подвигом с оттенком идиотизма, решить подняться в пентхаус, чтобы совместить продолжение разврата с мытьем в джакузи, да так там и уснуть – спасибо эргономичным бортикам за то, что сползти с них головой в воду и утопиться было практически невозможно.

А наутро было как-то… неожиданно нормально. Тони пробудились нехарактерно рано, отправились за кофе, раз уж вечерняя ванна плавно перетекла в утренний душ, Стив обсох, оделся, вышел на пробежку, вернулся и снова вымылся, а по возвращении из ванной узнал, что оба Старка что-то увлеченно варят и куют в мастерской в четыре руки.

«Сработались», – с облегчением подумал он, потому что его личным кошмаром была ссора между Тони Старками, непременно ведущая к новой мировой войне и уничтожению Вселенной.

Мобильник призывно моргал индикатором новых сообщений, но Стив и не читая мог с уверенностью сказать, что как минимум одно из них от Фьюри – слишком директор любит держать руку на пульсе.  
**  
– Ну что?  
– Все прекрасно, – бодро отрапортовал Стив, очень контрастируя с привычно мрачным начальством.  
– Да это я уже понял. А кто из них настоящий?  
– В смысле, кто из Тони существовал на момент удара молнии? Это, в общем, сразу было легко понять, – Стив выдержал новый мрачный взгляд. – Дело в ударе молнии же. Я смотрел запись с камер. Она ударила Тони в левую руку и плечо.  
– И?  
– И с левой стороны у него остались фигуры Лихтенберга, по крайней мере, так их назвал Пим. Тони пытался переживать на их счет, но эти фигуры, если честно, довольно красивые, так что он быстро перестал.  
– А у копии их нет?  
– Почему нет? Есть. Только справа.  
– Они сами уже додумались до этого?  
– Мне кажется, да. Это довольно заметный маркер, особенно если… гм, все не одеты. Но это пока самое большое их различие, и если вы собираетесь дискриминировать одного из Тони только потому, что у него шрам от молнии не с той стороны... – грозно начал Стив.  
– Уймись, зерцало справедливости, – отмахнулся Фьюри. – Его, пожалуй, дискриминируешь. Я просто буду приглядывать за вами еще более во весь глаз, чем обычно. Ладно, свободен. Твой гарем наверняка уже заждался… Хм, самому, что ли, над лабораторией Пима полетать? Иногда мне кажется, что и трех меня на эту академию не хватило бы… – пробормотал он уже себе самому.

Стив только улыбнулся, все еще веря, что молния не бьет в одно место дважды – даже если это место над лабораторией безумного ученого. То, что располагается лаборатория в академии Мстителей посреди нигде, в которой все равновероятно, пока ему в голову не пришло.

**Author's Note:**

> Чувствую себя обязанной пояснить арахисовомаслофобию. Это отсылка к давно гуляющему по сети высказыванию о разнице подходов в англофандоме и руфандоме: «*серьёзно* не блин, я иногда завидую буржуям. Вот уж действительно никакой гребаной достоевщины. Заказали снарри-пвп с использованием арахисового масла - Гарри со Снейпом идут в магазин, покупают масло, обмазывают друг друга, ебутсо, все счастливы, включая читателей. Заказали такое у нас - сначала две страницы джена о том, как Снейп уполз, потом - почему Гарри расстался с Джинни, потом - как Снейп сошёлся с Гарри, потом страшная история из детства Снейпа, когда его папа бил маму по голове банкой арахисового масла, и с тех пор у Снейпа арахисовомаслофобия, и еще две страницы, как Гаре его к психотерапевту повел, и как тот посоветовал использовать масло в качестве любриканта, чтобы произвести подмену воспоминаний и вытеснение объекта... и в конце два абзаца ебли((
> 
> А в каментах три психолога, два сексолога, пять филологов, и как минимум четыре специалиста по производству масел, и один из них даже диплом именно по арахисовому писал! И все орут :facepalm:»
> 
> Про фигуры Лихтенберга можно почитать-посмотреть, например, здесь: http://daypic.ru/health/113614
> 
> Кто нашел отсылку к "Порри Гаттеру" - большой молодец и радует меня :)


End file.
